You, again
by xHopeEstheimx
Summary: Katherine didn't know how to stay dead. Not anymore than Sookie Stackhouse knew how to stay out of trouble. Halloween lowered the veil between the living and the dead. Katherine Pierce knew a thing or two. One wants to live, the other needed saving from her life and drama. "Give me control of your body. Vydje. Come forth." After Season 4 finale.


Sookie shuddered, a shiver had come over her. The cold, didn't really seem to be high on her list of priorities. 'Breaking up' with Bill, and Eric. Sadness washed over her, why should the cold matter in any shape or form? Tara...that _bitch_, Debbie.

_Clapping_. "Shut it all off. Whatever little band of 'emotion' you've got holed up in there. Let it go." a voice, but she didn't know who it belonged to. And frankly, she didn't care. It seemed condescending, and mocking at the same time. Looking around, nobody in sight.

"Looking for lil ole me? I'm flattered, really. Broke up with your boyfriends. Best friend is nearly dead. Wasted the werewolf, good job by the way. It's messy, and not really my style. But, hey. Live and learn."

"Pam- that better _not _be you mocking me, now is _not _the time!" Sookie yelled.

"'Pam'? What a disgusting name." she voiced her disdain, stepping out and kneeling to Sookie's height. "Katherine Pierce."

"Who the hell are you!?" Sookie demanded.

"I'm the girl who can make all of your problems disappear. Like _that_." she snapped her fingers, a coy smile as she observed Sookie.

"How can you help me?"

"Give me control over your body.." Katherine began.

"No way. No. Not happening, I saw what a psycho Marnie was."

"'Marnie' was an airheaded witch who bit off more than she could chew. I'm a 538 year old vampire. Traveler witch. Doppelganger. Human. So don't lecture me about 'psychopaths' or supernatural entities. I know it all, and I'm your best bet."

"You're dead, and you can't help me."

"There's a saying. Now. _What _was it? Ah, yes. 'The death, cannot die.' I was a vampire for over 500 years. Dead. Turned human/traveler witch/doppelganger. I was hunted for over 500 years. Can you _hear _that? Because I can." Katherine didn't mind showing superiority._  
_

"No, I _don't _hear that. I'm a little _frazzled _because my best friend is dying!" she shouted.

"No need to shout, I'm right here. And if you don't shut up, I can't help you save her life."

"How?" Sookie demanded for the last time, if this 'Katherine' didn't shut up. She'd try 'zapping' her.

"Vampire is coming. Let me have control. And I'll manipulate her into saving this girl."

"_Tara_." Sookie corrected "Her _name_, is **Tara**. How can you manipulate anyone!?"

"500 years of experience. I know how to get what I want. Time's ticking. Better hurry, or. Let her bleed out, either way."

"How can I let you 'use' my body?"

"Say the word 'vydje'." Katherine waited anxiously.

"What does that even mean? I can barely even begin to pronounce that."

"Come forth. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock."

"Vydje." Sookie did her best to pronounce it.

"No, _stupid_. Say it properly, or it doesn't count."

"I am _not _stupid. You didn't say it clearly, or it would have worked." Sookie glared at her.

"Sure, blame me. It's not like time's a factor here. _Vydje_." Katherine made sure to enunciate clearly, lest the swamp rat say it wrong again.

"Vydje." Sookie sighed, waiting.

"Good girl." Katherine smirked, walking over to and touching her. Sookie's eyes turned black, her face fell. A smile crept across.

"Sookie!? What the _hell_?" Pam asked "Talking to yourself, like some crazy person. Like what you've done with the place. Makes the shit hole seem nicer."

"I call it interior decorating. Her brains were just the.. je ne sais quois the place was lacking. Save her." Katherine looked at Tara, a _deal _was a deal.

"And why the hell should I do that? I'm not in the mood." Pam shrugged "I came for Eric, my _maker_, not to save some bratty, smart-mouthed girl."

"Save her, and I'll owe you one."

"I don't take my favors from irritating fairy girls."

"One night. You can do _anything _you want." Katherine laced her voice with sensuality.

"And what brought this on?" Pam raised a brow "I mean, it's a decided improvement. More straightforward. But last I checked. You didn't trade sexual favors."

"It's a new leaf. Save her, and I'll give you a night you'll never forget. Blood. Sex. And all the ecstasy you've been starved from for over a century. I mean, Eric's great and all. But a _womans _touch works wonders."

"Sounds like a deal." Pam scooped Tara in her arms "I'll begin turning her. Just remember, I'll call upon you whenever I want."

"It's a date." Katherine smirked at her, "Just enough time to get my hair done. New outfit."

"Good. You look like shit in that trailer park outfit, anyways."

"Agreed." Katherine shrugged lightly, letting a small giggle out. She figured this girl was obviously flirty like Elena. Sex. In exchange for saving her friend. But the body was hers. Not permanently. But she could still stir up some trouble.

Pam dashed out. "_What the fuck!?_" Sookie yelled at Katherine, staring at her.

"What? You asked, and I delivered."

"I sure as shit ain't havin' sex with Pam!" Sookie shook her head "I gave up Eric and Bill because I'm done with vampires."

"Have I made you angry? Swearing. Bad girl. Kiss your mother with tha- oh wait." Katherine rolled her eyes "Let up, Elena. I'll take care of it."

"Elena? 'Take care of it' no way, you're leaving my body."

"I'm over 500 years old. Just think of all the things you'd miss out on without me. Watch, I can make all of your little problems go away. Besides, you're stuck with me. I can fight you for control of the body."

"_My _body!"

"Point? It was Elena's, until I took permanent control."

"Try it, and I'll kick you from here to China."

"That's a far distance. You don't have it in you, super girl. I was thinking. A little red streak in your hair couldn't hurt. A better hair style. Some good clothes, because. I refuse to dress like the 'good school girl' you aim to be."

"I like my hair, my clothes. And I will not let you dye it."

"My hair style is superior. Your clothes are ugly. And watch me. Boys will want to be with you, and girls will want to be you. Your life will be so much easier."

"What do you even _gain _from doing this?"

"To live again, and not be in Qetsiyah's supernatural purgatory. Fun fact; when we die. We don't go onto 'heaven' just hell. I wasn't even allowed in Qetsiyah's purgatory. Sorry. I meant _hell_. The darkness, void. Whatever you call it."

"Hell? Great. I made a deal with the devil."

"I'm not the devil. 500 years, and I've never seen a _hint _of the divine or a higher power." Katherine mocked, folding her arms as she stared at Sookie "So don't even get me started."

"Who are you talking to?" Eric frowned at 'Sookie'.

"Acting. Have to play the part. Werewolf, needs a favor. And I'm more than 'willing' to help out a friend."

"...right." Eric didn't seem to believe her "And why the hell is he putting you in danger?"

"Because danger and I are like this." she crossed her fingers, with a smile. "Why the _hell _are you covered in vampire blood?"

"How did you know it was vampire blood?"

"It always has the same smell." Katherine shrugged.

"Sookie, you sure you're okay?"

"Hmm. Peachy. Nothing like deceiving a few vampires. Did I sound like a condescending bitch?" Katherine asked, 'condescending' wasn't one of her labels. It was usually 'psychotic' bitch.

"Needs a little more.._finesse_."

Katherine rolled her shoulders, took off the ponytail. Flipping her hair, a smirk "I'm a 538 year old vampire. Do you _honestly _think you've got a shot against me? I mean, really. Compulsion may not work on you, but wolf's bane hurts especially."

"Compulsion? Wolf's bane?"

"You call it 'glamour' but I like to say compulsion. Compelling a victim against their will into doing whatever you want. Wolf's bane is poison to werewolves. Like vervain to vampires."

"Vervain?" Eric narrowed his eyes. "How do you know this?"

"It's like acid." Katherine walked forward, side-stepping Tara's blood. "Eats away at you, burns like the sunlight. Ingesting it, is even worse. If you're a vampire."

"_How. _Do you know this?" Eric repeated, stepping toward her, narrowing the gap between them. As he stared down at her.

"I've got a few sources here and there. This isn't my first rodeo. So. What'd you come here for? Doubt it was just to say 'hello'."

"Breakup sex?" Eric smirked down at her.

"Sure." Katherine shrugged "I'm game. But not right now. I'm busy." she looked disinterested, and away from him.

"What the hell?! You are so dead lady." Sookie frowned, "Don't ignore me, I _know _you can hear me!" she yelled in Katherine's ear.

"Yes, I can hear you. I just don't care." Katherine snarkily replied.

"Really?" Eric frowned at her "So you're really doing this?"

"Repeat the first part." Katherine didn't hear him.

"Thought you heard me." he was beginning to second guess her. "Sookie. Why did you end things with me? To hell with Bill, but _me_." he looked vulnerable.

Katherine put on a show, fake tears. "Because.. I can't _be _your only link to humanity. Showing me your humanity, when you're cruel.. and killing others for me. I don't want to be your reason to hold back. It's not right for me to ask that of you."

"You. _Bitch_. You're ruining everything." Sookie stomped, frowning at her.

"Was I wrong?" Katherine asked.

"Well. No. But. Look at him."

"You already hurt his feelings. I could salt his wound. But I'm not."

"I would do _anything _for you. You don't want me to feed on humans? I won't. Killing? I'll stop. Torture? None." Eric tried bargaining.

Katherine shook her head. "I can't make you betray your nature like that. Surviving on my blood alone, no killing.. torture. I'd take all the 'fun' out of being a vampire, wouldn't I?"

"It's no fun without you."

"We can't be together."

"I can no longer stay here." Eric handed her the keys to the house. "Goodbye." he kissed her forehead.

"Eric Northman." Katherine looked into his eyes "I resend my invitation."

Eric nodded, as he left.

"Still complaining? Stop being a bratty child. Come on, we're getting a makeover." Katherine smirked, looking over her shoulder at Sookie.

"Guess I have no choice." Sookie frowned, folding her arms as she followed.

"Good girl. Just for that, you can help me pick out clothes. No ponytails. They're ugly. And so last century."

"They weren't even used last century."

"Are you trying to correct a vampire on history? I was being dramatic." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Oh. My. God. You are like _Pam_."

"I'm nothing like her. Believe me. She's got nothing on me." Katherine shrugged.

"They all say that."

* * *

All eyes fell on her. Leather jacket, unzipped. Black ankle boots. Black skinny jeans. Purple long sleeved undershirt, hoop earrings. Red streak in her blonde hair, Katherine's hair style. "Who do I have to screw to get a drink around here?" Katherine asked playfully, Fangtasia. Dumb name.

"You are _not _having sex with anyone!" Sookie frowned.

"Idiot. I was lying. I just want a scotch. Plus. Unless you're doing Pam. I mean, good luck." Katherine smirked.

"I'll buy the lady her scotch." a man sat beside her.

"Got a name? Thanks." Katherine nodded as her drink was placed before her, she sipped it.

"Trevor." he grinned at her.

"Well. I knew a Trevor once."

"That right?"

"He's dead now." Katherine downed her drink, standing up and going to the dance floor. Eric observed her from his throne.

"What's she doing here?" he asked Pam.

"We- made a _deal_." Pam shrugged, averting her eyes._  
_

"What sort of deal?" no answer. "As your maker, I comma-"

"I save the girl. And we have a 'special' night together. Blood and sex. Simple and clean."

"What?" Eric frowned at Pam, and glared at Sookie.

Katherine felt his gaze, but ignored it. A smile across her face. She began dancing sensually, throwing off her leather jacket to Trevor. She climbed onto a pole, deserted by it's dancer. "So. Who wants to see the _show_?" Katherine asked.

"Don't you dare." Sookie was getting more and more pissed off.

Hollering and cheers from the crowd. "Perfect." she winked at Eric, who seemed less than pleased. Katherine began dancing, watching Trevor.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked.

"Not at all." she helped him up.

"Thanks." his fangs were produced, he lunged at her.

"Wrong move, sweetheart." Katherine dropped down, grabbing the cane of a person nearby. Snapping it in half on her knee, impaling him with it.

"You missed." he taunted, flinching at the pain.

"Did I?" Katherine asked innocently, as she touched the stake. He screamed in agony. "I grazed your heart on purpose. You've been following me. And I want an explanation."

"Pam." Eric looked to her.

"Yeah yeah. I got it. Everyone! Out!" Pam kicked all of the patrons out.

"I have no obligation to answer you!" Trevor snarled.

"Sure about that? I could end your pathetic existence with one slight motion." Katherine knocked him back against the stripper poll. "So. Once again. Why did you follow me?"

"I'd rather die than betray." Trevor spat at her.

Katherine ducked. "Sookie, what are you doing?" Eric frowned at her.

"Getting answers. You say that.. but.." Katherine undid the clasp on her necklace. A replica of Esther's talisman. "See this fine piece? It's silver. And I know for a fact, it would look _cute _on you." she leaned forward.

"Wait- no."

"I'm sorry, are you over your amnesia?" Katherine taunted.

"You knew you were being followed?" Sookie frowned.

"I'll never tell. He'd kill me. And do worse than you could." he changed his mind.

"Good. Then we can have a little _fun_." Katherine put it around his neck. "Do you know the history of vampires? How the race began?" Katherine began circling around him.

"No." he said truthfully.

"How do you _know _that?" Eric asked.

"Yes, I too would like to know the answer." Pam chimed.

"Esther Mikaelson- the Original witch. Used the great White Oak tree for immortality. The sun for life. But this came at a price. The sun, which breathed life into her children. Also burned at their flesh. They didn't die, but sunlight burned them. The white oak tree for immortality? It could kill them."

"So? What's the purpose of this?" Trevor asked.

"Let her speak." Eric was interested in the lore she spoke of.

"White Oak ash could neutralize an Original vampire. But if an Original vampire dies.. so do all those they've turned. An entire blood line. Gone in an instant. So. You're nothing but an ant compared to them. That was my point. Don't want to tell me? I don't care." Katherine shrugged.

"You won't kill me." he taunted.

"Never say never, kiddo." Katherine pushed the stake through him, stepping back as she assumed he'd burn. His body exploded. "Clean up, on aisle. Wait. Stripper pole, I guess." Katherine shrugged, walking to the door.

"What the hell was that, Sookie? How do you know all that?" Eric demanded.

"I make it a point to know my enemies. He was probably sent by Klaus. To say 'hello'. I can shove back. Let go of me, I have things to do."

"No way." Eric held his grip.

Katherine was about to taunt him, her eyes turned black. Sookie in her place.


End file.
